choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Handsome Stranger
Handsome Stranger, a character in the ''America's Most Eligible'' series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible and one of your love interests. His default name is "Adam McIntyre", but the player can pick a name for him. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance It is up to the player to decide what this Handsome Stranger looks like to choose Face 1 (Brown), Face 2 (Black) or Face 3 (Blonde hair/light skin). He wears a orange jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath and black jeans. Personality If Your Character accompanies him down to the beach in Chapter 1, he reveals that when he was on Season 9 of America's Most Eligible, he thought being on the show would give him more opportunities to travel to places he's never been to. In addition, he states that he was looking forward to getting the chance to meet people that otherwise would have come across or approach outside of the competition. Lastly, he confesses to you that he was a total romantic when he first auditioned. He was hoping to make real connections with the other contestants, and maybe even find a partner. In the beginning of the show, he urges you to watch out for the other contestants and not to trust your producer; he tells you that he doesn't want to see you get hurt. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 1: Who Has What It Takes * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 13: Back To Reality * Chapter 14: Peace of Mind * Chapter 15: Kiss and Tell * Chapter 16: Where Wishes Come True * Chapter 17: Lights, Camera, Sabotage! * Chapter 18: Before The Storm * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 11: The Real World * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise (Determinant) * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 9: Mama Drama * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Relationships Your Character From the beginning, he genuinely seems to care about Your Character, warning you about the dangers of trusting people, even comparing your fellow contestants to vultures who would pick you apart given the chance (if you choose to talk one-on-one with him in Chapter 7). He knows you're a good person in the real world, but says this show isn't the real world and it eats good people alive. He thinks you can see right through him. If you decide to read his journal in Chapter 12, you see the events that have transpired thus far in the competition from his point of view. He admits that he shouldn't have flirted with you, at least not before officially being announced that he was back on the show. However, he states that there was something about you... and he simply couldn't help himself. If you snuck off to the beach in Chapter 1, he writes about how the next thing he knew, he was giving you game tips left and right! He goes on to say that he doesn't know how he was supposed to resist the smile on your face. He reveals that in less than a day of meeting you, he was already smitten. He writes that early in the competition, it was easy to ignore his feelings for you, to pretend like they didn't matter, or that he was confused or something. All that went out the window when the first Group Date happened. When you chose to reenact the Jack and Rose scene from Titanic, he writes that he thought it was obviously a producer's idea simply because he didn't think anyone would think of something so cute and romantic on their own. Nevertheless, he still stepped up behind you and put his hands on your waist... and in that exact moment, he knew that like the Titantic, he was sunk. He writes about how he really must be a goner, writing all those corny lines. He says how you made moments fun that would have been normally tedious. For example, having to reshoot the dance for the salsa date... he hadn't laughed that hard on the show since... ever. He admits that Omar will have plenty to say about not taking advantage of the cameras, but in the moment, he just didn't care. What was worth it was seeing the smile on your face. If you decided to go to the Dream Suite with him, he writes about getting lost in your eyes, and admits that it's sappy as hell. He goes on to write about your elimination, and how his heart felt like it was breaking in two; how with each step you took, he felt more and more hopeless. It is revealed that as soon as you disappeared inside the beach house, he turned to the other contestants and angrily demanded to know who voted you out. In the last page of his journal entry about you, he writes how he misses you like crazy, and that the house feels so empty without you. He admits that it's taking everything in him not to throw the competition right now so that two of you can be together in the Jury House. He vows to win the competition for you, as he doesn't want to see the look of disappointment in your face, if he were to get eliminated on purpose. In Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that you went on trip with him to Paris, France - if you won Season 10 - or to New York City, New York, USA - if Ivy won Season 10. You are finally paired with him after being paired with Vince and Slater. During your first challenge together, you follow his lead and your dish wins first place amongst the Jury House. Because you win the Audience Vote, you have the decision to keep him as your partner and safe from elimination or change partners (and choose either Beautiful Contestant or Derek to take his place) and putting him in the Bottom Four. If you choose to switch partners, he understands. If you choose to stay partners, he will propose to you in the final chapter of Book 2. If you don't have enough allies to win, he will win and as you are still partnered, you win as well. Carson Stewart In Chapter 8, the Handsome Stranger tells Your Character that while he doesn't have anything against the guy, Carson was much different in Season 9. All he seemed to care back then was smiling for the cameras. So seeing him go off-script at the dance challenge, has made him realize that there's more to him than it seems. Beautiful Contestant If the player chooses to watch the footage of the week Your Character was off in the Jury House some things are revealed in Chapter 13. One of the things being that at some point in the week the Beautiful Contestant asked him point blank if he nominated Your Character for elimination, to which he tells her that he didn't nominate nor eliminate you. He confesses to her that You were the only person in the house he could talk to. As a result, Your Character remarks how he and the Beautiful Contestant didn't take your elimination particularly well. But she believes at least one person is lying because that is what everyone is saying. Vince In Season 9, Handsome Stranger thought Vince was his best friend off camera. That changed when the season was down to its final four and Vince put him in the bottom two. Not waiting to be voted off, Handsome Stranger quit right then. In Season 10, Handsome Stranger is still affected by Vince's actions and it takes the whole season for him to open up about the betrayal. Seeing Vince on the night of the finale doesn't help. Seeing him join Season 11 All Stars is aggravating as well. During the first group date, if you decide to help tend to Handsome Stranger's bruises, you mention that Vince might have played with the controls that forced the bull to become more violent. That angers him but he says he will try not to let Vince get under his skin. Ivy Fisher In the All Stars season, Ivy becomes his partner starting with the laser tag challenge. However, their scores are not high enough and they end up in the bottom four. Due to Derek's Audience Vote perk to freeze the elimination, they are safe from elimination for the time being. Before their next challenge, Ivy gives you a proposition unbeknownst to him. If you decide to trust Ivy and purposely put yourself and Slater in the bottom four, she and Handsome Stranger will place third in the bike race and be safe from elimination. If you do not risk it, she and Handsome Stranger will place fourth and be put in the bottom four with Eden/Heath and Bianca/Yvette. Character Customization Other Looks |-|Face 1= Adam Suit.png|Suit Face 1 AME_handsomestranger_face1_suit_full_view.PNG|Suit Full View (Face 1) AME_handsomestranger_face1_shirtless.PNG|Shirtless (Face 1) HispanicAdamFullViewSwimsTrunks.jpg|Swimwear(Face 1) AME_handsomestranger_face1_black_suit.PNG|Black Suit (Face 1) AME_handsomestranger_face1_black_suit_full_view.PNG|Black Suit Full View (Face 1) AME_handsomestranger_face1_winter_outfit.PNG|Winter Outfit (Face 1) HStranger Face 1 Winter Outfit Full View.jpg|Winter Outfit Full View (Face 1) AME_handsomestranger_face1_white_tuxedo.PNG|Tux (Face 1) HS Face 1 Tux.jpg|Tux Full View (Face 1) HS F1 Wedding Suit.PNG|Wedding Suit (Face 1) HS F1 Wedding Suit Full.jpg|Wedding Suit Full View (Face 1) |-|Face 2= AME_handsomestranger_face2_suit.PNG|Suit Face 2 HStranger Suit Full F2.png|Suit Full View (Face 2) AME_handsomestranger_face2_shirtless.PNG|Shirtless (Face 2) Adam Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit (Face 2) AME_handsomestranger_face2_black_suit.PNG|Black Suit (Face 2) HStranger_Black_Suit.png|Black Suit Full View (Face 2) AME_handsomestranger_face2_winter_outfit.PNG|Winter Outfit (Face 2) HS Face 2 Winter Outfit Full View.jpg|Winter Outfit Full View (Face 2) AME_handsomestranger_face2_white_tuxedo_cheat.png|Tux (Face 2) HS F2 Wedding Suit.PNG|Wedding Suit (Face 2) HS F2 Wedding Suit Full.jpg|Wedding Suit Full View (Face 2) |-|Face 3= AME_handsomestranger_face3_suit.PNG|Suit Face 3 HStranger F3 Suit Full.png|Suit Full View (Face 3) ADAMWHITEshirtless.png|Shirtless (Face 3) ShirtlesswhiteAdam.png|Swimsuit (Face 3) AME_handsomestranger_face3_black_suit.PNG|Black Suit (Face 3) HandsomeStrangerFace3inBlackSuitFullview.png| Black Suit Full View (Face 3) AME_handsomestranger_face3_winter_outfit.PNG|Winter Outfit (Face 3) HStranger Face 3 Winter Outfit Full View.jpg|Winter Outfit Full View (Face 3) AME_handsomestranger_face3_white_tuxedo.PNG|Tux (Face 3) Handsome Stranger Tux Full.jpg|Tux Full View (Face 3) Handsome Stranger f3 underwear.jpg|Underwear (Face 3) HS F3 Best Man Suit.PNG|Best Man Suit (Face 3) HS F3 Wedding Suit.PNG|Wedding Suit (Face 3) Handsome_Stranger_3_Wedding.png|Wedding Suit Full View (Face 3) Miscellaneous America's Most Eligible Cover.jpg|A version of the Handsome Stranger on the Cover AME2.png|A version of the Handsome Stranger on the Cover for AME: All Stars LinavsAdamsneakpeek.jpg|Lina and Adam Sneak Peek AdamAMEBio.jpg|Adam Character Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast (and Bianca Eliminated) with Female MC MaleContestantsAMESeason10.png|The Guys of Season 10 of AME Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated HanEliminated.png|Han Eliminated AME_Ch9_Female_MC_and_Adam_Photoshoot.jpg|''Handsome Stranger'' Face 1 with Female MC AME_Ch9_Male_MC_and_Adam_Photoshoot.jpg|''Handsome Stranger'' Face 2 with Male MC HandsomeStrangeFace3withMaleMC.jpg|''Handsome Stranger'' Face 3 with Male MC Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|Previous Final 5 (before the Comeback Challenge) JournalofHandsomeStrangerinAME.png| Handsome Stranger's Journal No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination BeautifulContestantEliminated.png|Beautiful Contestant Eliminated Final3fromAMESeason10.png|Final 3 ChooseRealityAME.png|Choose Reality on AME ft. a version of Adam and a Female MC All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC Male_MC_and_White_Handsome_Stranger_in_New_York.jpg|With Male MC in New York AME Handsome Stranger food dish.jpg|All Stars winning dish AME_AS_Who_Do_You_Kiss.png|Who Do You Kiss? AME_AS_Who_Do_You_Kiss_Alt_Faces.png|Who Do You Kiss? W/ alt faces HS Face 2 Proposal.jpg|Proposal (Face 2) Handsome Stranger proposal.jpg|Proposal (Face 3) AME Handsome Stranger ring.jpg|Engagement ring ChoicesNewGglPlyAdRomance.jpg|A Version of Handsome Stranger Proposing in Ad for Google Play Trivia * A version of him is shown on the cover of America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and America's Most Eligible: All Stars. * He is the fourth love interest who can be customized. * If the player decides to have him keep the default name Adam, he subsequently shares the same forename as Adam Vega from the Bloodbound series. ** His last name is not given until the beginning of America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition. ** If the player decides to have him keep the default surname McIntyre, he subsequently shares the same surname as Chelsea McIntyre from The Sophomore series. * The default name Adam is of Hebrew and Arabic origin, which means: Man, the ground, earth, red (Hebrew); made from the mud, clay (Arabic). * He is introduced as previous contestant from Season 9, who was not only the runner up, but also a fan favorite. He was The Boy Next Door in Season 9, but in your season, he is the Bad Boy. * In Chapter 6 of Season 10, if Your Character joins Derek and the Handsome Stranger in the hot tub and picks to ask them about their favorite show, they both say The Crown & The Flame. ** Your Character admits he/she just started watching it, whereas Derek confesses he binge watched the first two seasons in a week. ** The Handsome Stranger for his part doesn't want to hear any spoilers because he is only at the Battle of Wolf's Mouth. * In Chapter 7, if you decide to play Would You Rather... with him, he tells you: ** He would rather be bad at flirting than bad at kissing. ** He would rather have no filter than never be able to speak his mind. * In Chapter 10 of Season 10, if Your Character invites the Handsome Stranger to spend the night in the dream suite, he later reveals that he's a veterinarian. * In Chapter 16 of Season 10, his acting role is to play a detective at a murder scene. His character's name is Michael. * Handsome Stranger does not fall into the Bottom 2 until Week 9, the longest out of all the contestants. * On January 1, 2019, PB confirmed that he is one of the contestants brought back for the All Stars edition when a version of him is shown on the cover for All Stars.https://www.instagram.com/p/BsG6RdWHVs8/ ** This will also be his third time competing; the first being in America's Most Eligible: Season 9 and the second being America's Most Eligible: Season 10. * He is a veterinarian as confirmed in All Stars, Chapter 15, if he is your partner. * On June, 20, 2019, it was revealed that in the update for the Choices App on this day, one of the new ads for the app features a version of Handsome Stranger proposing. * In Chapter 13 of America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition, it's revealed that his Confessional style is Wildcard but only if you are engaged to him. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Customizable Love Interests Category:Doctors